Friends?
by Tyge
Summary: Sasuke woke up with amesia. Hinata was giving an assignement by her dad to take to be best friends with him. She finds out that she needs him more then he needs her. Main pairing: Sasuhina Rating will not change
1. Arc 1: Waking up

**Third POV**

A teen with pitch black hair and dark abysall eyes woke up dazed in a bed. He laziy looked at his surrondings, while getting used to the light around him. 'Where am I?' he thought. He looked around the room, noticing that it had white walls, and another bed on the other side of the room. Once his eyes finally adjusted to the light, his curioustiy started to get the better of him. The moment his bare feet touched the floor he openly shivered. He started to walk to the other bed in a sluggish pace, still being to drowsy from waking up. He was halfway there when a sudden thought entered his mind, 'I don't remember falling asleep.' He excused this thought and continued to go to the other bed.

When he reached it, he noticed a boy with messy, brown hair and red triangular shapes on his cheeks. He was about to poke the male when the door suddenly opened. A girl with big pearl eyes and midnight hair that reached her elbows looked at him while gaping. She snapped back to reality and quickly pinned the black hair teen to the floor.

"Don't touch him!" She angirly spoke to the teen underneath her, while her eyes had a menice look to them.

* * *

**Hinata POV**

As soon as I opened the door to visit Kiba-kun, I noticed Uchiha-san out of his bed. He was about to do Kiba-kun some harm, instead of moving, I stared stupidly at him. He stared back at me. I finally snapped out of my daze and quickly pinned him down to the floor.

"Don't touch him!" I exclaimed to him, with my byakugan activated.

He gave a confused look, "Sheesh I guess you must be his 'over protective' girlfriend" He pushed me off him as though I was a light feather. He sat down in front of me with his legs crossed.

"W-what are you t-talking about?!" I asked him, well more like screamed while blushing madly.

"Where am I? More importantly... who am I?"

Huh?! Was he kidding or did he really mean it? What am I supposed to do know? I'm not even a doctor. Ino-chan was taking a break from checking up on them.

"U-umm, y-you are Uchiha Sasuke," I stuttered out to him.

"Ok then who are you?" he smiled softly at me, I blushed even more.

"I-I'm Hyuuga Hinata!" I said my name proud and bold.

Ok let me think, he came back 2 years ago. He was brought by Naruto-kun unconcious. I guess he was in a coma for 2 whole years. I don't really blame him for forgetting who he was. I noticed him get up and walk over to Kiba-kun.

"Who is he?" he asked me with a curious stare.

"H-he is Inuzuka Kiba. A v-very dear friend of mine." I smiled sheepishly at him. Might as well be nice to him.

He smiled brightly back at me, "Wanna help me wake him up?"

I was getting kind of nervous seeing him smile like that, "Sure. But how?"

An evil smirk cast upon his face, "We will poke him."

Haha, I couldn't resist this! I got him up and joined him. We started to poke his cheek. I can't believe that he wasn't waking up after 10 minutes!

"He is squishy." Sasuke chuckled.

"HEY SQUISHY WAKE UP!!!" I saw Sasuke literattly _leap _Kiba-kun waking him up.

"What the- get off me!" Kiba-kun put a hand on Uchiha-san's face and started to push him off.

"But, I wanna hug Squishy!!" He struggled while flailing his arms in attempt to hug him.

"GET OFF ME!!!" Kiba-kun barked at him, keeping Uchiha-san from getting too close to him.

From my point of view it seemed like Uchiha-san was trying to _rape_ him! I couldn't help but giggle. Kiba-kun kicked Uchiha-san a little too hard and he flew out the window. I quickly rushed to see if he fell out.

"Boo!" out of no where an upside down Uchiha-san greeted me. I screamed and fell on my buttom.

"Sheesh you a really big cluts." He swung back inside and landed on his bed. He sat criss cross on his bed while trying to stop laughing.

"I-it wasn't t-that funny!"

He burst out laughing.

Greeaat. I get to see the totally out of character Uchiha-san. I wonder how everyone else would react.

* * *

**Kiba POV**

Ok. What the hell. I mean WHAT THE HELL!? Is this really Sasuke? THE Sasuke Uchiha? I gave Hinata a puzzled stare.

"Yep, I h-had almost the s-same reaction. It's k-kind of scary that h-he is l-like this." She continued to watch him laugh.

Watching Uchiha laugh was scary for me too. He tried to rape me for god sakes!

"Are you two talking about me?"

I was scared shitless as he appeared between me and Hinata. He looked at me and smiled. I unconciously shivered from his sight.

"Well I don't really care. All I want to do is get out of here." he went back to his bed.

"Well you can't!" I said in an annoying tone, trying to piss him off.

"Aww... Why not?" he whined.

"B-because t-the doctors n-need to check on you." Hinata told him.

"Oh ok then. I'm was going to go back to sleep then!" He got under his covers and fell asleep.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

This is the second day that I woke up. I looked at the clock and saw that it was two in the morning. I groaned to myself as I put my hands underneath my head. I couldn't wait to go outside. I wanted to see what there was in the world! I smiled to myself just imagining about it. I wonder why those to shared a confused look when I smiled. I shrugged it off not wanting to think anything about it. I got out of my bed and gazed at the starry night. It was so beautiful! I looked back at Kiba and saw him asleep. I opened the window and jumped out. I started to climb up to the roof to get a better view of the night. How in the world was I climbing up this way? I jumped as I saw the edge of the roof.

Landing on my feet I looked up, the night was so beautiful. I softened my expression as I looked up. My eyes widened as I saw something move up there. I saw another flash! There it was again! This was so exciting! I raised my hands high above my head and stood on my toes. I wanted to touch the sparkles in the night. "Waii!" I quietly said as I saw another flash pass by me. This world was amazing. I stopped stretching, noticing that the sparkles were out of my reach. I looked at the sky more peacefully. I wondered who else was sharing the same view as I was. I was thinking if I was lucky of seeing moving things in the sky, or it happened every night. The last flicker of light passed by. I waited for a few more minutes to see if another would pass. Sadly none came and I hugged myself, noticing the chill. I walked back to my room, climbing back through my window. I quickly wrapped myself around in my warm blankets. Soon afterwards, darkness enveloped me.

* * *

I woke up in the early morning, I saw Kiba still asleep. Boy does he like to sleep. The rectangular shape in front of me with a little circle to it's left side started to open (a/n door). A girl with blonde hair up in a high pony tail came out. A bang was covering half of her face. She dropped the brown recangular shaped object (a/n clipboard)as she saw me. 

"Good morning," I smiled at her, trying to be polite.

"OH MY GOD SASUKE-KUN YOUR FINALLY AWAKE!!!!!" she hollered. I had to put my hands over my head, her voice was so shrill! All of the sudden she jumped on me.

"Umm..." I looked at her nervously, "can you please get off me?" she didn't seem to hear me because she kept on clinging on to me.

I gently pushed her and repeated, "Can you get off me?"

"I'm sorry!! I'm so happy to see your awake!! You've been in a co-" she started but I interrupted her.

"I don't want to hear it. I want to start out fresh and not remember my past." I looked at her with a small smile.

I looked at Kiba. WHAT THE FRICK?! He was still asleep? How heavy of a sleeper is he? The nurse said about some hokage... person and left. Sheesh how rude didn't even tell me her name. I looked at the time, I grinned evily noticing that it was nine in the morning.

"SQUISHY WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!" I leaped at him again and started to hug him. The sheets flew up from the impact.

"WHAT THE HELL?! AGAIN?! GET OFF ME UCHIHA!!!!!!" He pushed me off him.

I repeated what happened yesterday, "BUT I WANNA HUG YOU SQUISHY!!!!!!" I struggled to hug him.

This went on for 10 minutes until I saw the girl from yesterday come in again. Her name was Hinata... right?

We froze as she saw us. At first her shoulders started to shake wildley, soon afterwards she burst out laughing. "H-he looks like he's going t-to rape you Kiba-kun!" she said in between laughs.

"Oy, get off me Uchiha," Squishy grumbled to me.

"Fine ruin my fun!" I leaped of him and landed on my bed, and sat on it. I crossed my arms and pouted.

Hinata settled down her laughs and she asked me, "Did Ino stop by here yet?"

"Ino?" I gave her a puzzled stare. Oh! she must mean the nurse that came her earlier. I raised one of my fingers, "Oh! you mean the girl with blonde hair? Yeah she came and jumped on me. I told her to get off twice and finally on the second one she did. Afterwards, she told me something about a hokage and left."

As soon as I finished my sentence, I saw two blondes going at me. The second one, hate to admit it, had huge boobs! I swear they were bigger then dinner plates. She looked at me and whispered something to Ino.

"So it seems your finally I awake." She said to me in a serious voice, glaring at me.

I backed up into a wall, sheesh she's scary! Hinata whispered something into her ear and the ladies glare softened.

"Are you sure Hinata?" she asked making sure. Hinata nodded once at her. "Well then guess I'll introduce myself. I am Tsunade, Hokage of this village. This village is called Konoha, we are in the fire country."

She explained everything to me and I finally settled the information. Amazingly no one disturbed her speech. A question popped into my head and I said it outloud, "Did you guys see the sparkly things out in the night sky?"

"You mean the comets? Yep I sure did with my boyfriend!" Ino said to me while smiling.

"I was to busy to see them..." Tsunade said without care.

"No I didn't." Kiba frowned. I think he wanted to see them.

"Y-yes! I-I saw them too! I w-wish I c-could've touched them." she gave me a big grin. I smiled at them, guess I wasn't the only one to see these so called 'comets.'

* * *

**Hinata POV**

After seeing Uchiha-san awake for the second time, I was still amazed of how nice he was. Would've he been always like that if the massacre didn't happen? No don't think about that, the pain he must've gone through. I opened the door and stepped into the head families mansion.

"I-I'm back!" I yelled through the silence. I heard feet shuffling upstairs and run down to greet me.

"Welcome back Onee-chan!" Hanabi sprang out to me and gripped me in a bone crushing hug.

"O-ow! Please let go it hurts me!" I managed to speak somehow.

"Ah sorry!" she did a cute little smile at me, "Otou-san wants to speak to you by the way!" I wonder why he wanted to talk to me. He wasn't as mean as he used to be. He softned up to me over the 2 years. I quickly jogged down the empty hallway, I was stopped by 2 greating maids. I happily smiled and waved back, continuing back to my jog to see Otou-san. Oh I forgot to mention that the whole house, exept the elders, loved me. I would always get heart warming smiles from everyone. As if they enjoyed my presents. I highly doubt everyone did though.

I opened the door to Otou-san's room and greeted him with a hearty smile, "Hello Otou-san! What did you want to meet me for?"

He looked at me and smiled, "Come sit down my daughter." I took a seat at the other end of the table, "I heard that Uchiha Sasuke woke up without any memory."

I giggled, "Yup! He's so nice compared to what he used to be."

"Good, I see you are bonding well with him. Well, daughter, I have an assingment for you," He looked intensly into my eyes, "When Sasuke gets back out, he probably won't get pleasent stares from people. There will be rumors about him faking his memory loss and etc. So I want you to make a friendship with him. Please be a friend that he never had before. Put all your heart and soul into this one little assignment."

I gaped at him. He wanted _me_ to be friends with Uchiha-san? A question rose in my head and before I spoke it out I replied to him, "I will gladly accept the assignment. But, why me out of all the Hyuugas there is in this whole compound?"

He smiled softly at me, "Because, you are the one who can be anyones friend. No one can hold a grudge against you, Hinata."

I smiled at him and bowed, dismissing myself. I wonder how I was going to be friends with Uchiha-san.

* * *

**HAH THERE. I told you guys I would upload faster. Sorry for the inconvinience of rewriting the whole story in a totally different way. I felt that I rushed their relationship too much and didn't put much fluff in it. I also felt that it was getting too dark as I was writting them. Yea... gosh as I re-read it, it feels like I'm writing a whole different story but I'm not. Hinata is still dating the Naruto in the original version of Hospital. So don't worry drama will be in here :D. I probably will upload a new chapter this week so look forward to longer typed out chapters :D lol.**

**Sasuke is major OOC huh o.o sorrybout that but he lost his memory :P**

**Hinata's father, Hiashi, is also OOC but the story why he is will come up later. Have a nice day!**


	2. Cafe

**Sasuke POV**

Waking up covered in sweat wasn't the best thing in the world. I felt so frightnend. What just happened. I looked around and noticed that Squishy was gone. I'm all alone... Ugh my head hurts. What's happening to me? I covered my ears with my hands and let out a monsterous scream. Why why why?! Why is this happening to me? So many painful things are playing through my mind. Who is that man? What is he doing to me?! I continued to scream as these thoughts entered my mind. Tears started to form and fell down.

"Sasuke-kun..." a soft voice near me whispered. I stopped screaming, and felt my eyes widen, "WHAT DO YOU WANT GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" I hollered at the top of my lungs and aimlessly tried to hit something. Instead of feeling something collide with my fist, I felt petite arms wrap around my torso. I just froze still. Who is she... I hugged her back and cried into her shoulder.

It hurts.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, and was soon greeted by a white wall. I sighed out deeply and put the back of my hand on my forehead. 

"Good morning Sasuke-kun." a voice by my side greeted me.

I turned my eyes to the person who spoke, and hoarsly replied, "Good morning."

Who was she again... um... Ah! I remember now it's Hinata. But what is she doing here? I thought she was here to visit Squishy, not me. I noticed her fidget. "What is it?" I asked putting on my best smile.

"O-oh how are you feeling?" she looked a little worried but I shrugged it of.

"I'm perfectly fine. Actually I'm kind of hungry."

"The food should be here in a minute I think." She said while looking at the clock. I wonder what kind of food they serve here.

We had an aimless conversation. Most of it was me asking about the place I'm in. Ok so, so far I'm a ninja. I apperantly was on team 7 and my teammates names were Naruto and Sakura while my sensei's name was Kakashi. She babbled about some other stuff consisting of the other teams. We were interrupted by a nurse coming into the room with a bowl and put it on my counter. As soon as she locked eyes with me her face got all red and she walked away in a hurry.

I looked at the bowl and asked, "What is this?"

"That's soup. You eat it with a spoon." she pointed to a metal object in the soup. What happened next was disguisting. A _black_ thing came out of the bowl, looked at us, and went_ back_ inside the soup.

"Ugh I think I lost my appetite." I took the bowl and headed to the window.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked me.

"What does it look like? I'm dumping out the trash!" I opened the window and tilted the bowl.

"N-No don't do--" to late. The 'soup' left the bowl and was now heading down.

"Good ridance."

* * *

**Hinata POV**

While I was talking to Sasuke-kun, he seemed so much different from the real Sasuke. He was so much sweeter and nicer! I think I'm going to like being his friend. We both heard the door open and I quickly figured out who was coming inside. Naruto-kun and Sakura-san. My chest started to feel funny and I could feel myself blushing. It's a miracle that only Naruto captured my heart without even realizing it. I saw both of them carrying 2 bags. Probably clothes for Sasuke-kun.

"H-hello N-Naruto-kun!" I greeted him. Darn my stutter!

"Eh," he turned his head to my direction, I don't think he noticed me... "Hello Hinata!"

"Hello Hina!" Sakura-san greeted me with one of her gorgous smiles. God, I want to be like her. To be the one that Naruto-kun pays attention to. I turned my head to Sasuke-kun and he was giving me a what-is-wrong-with-you look. I blushed even more if it was possible.

I fiddled with my hands while the team 7 where talking to each other. I felt so left out, as if I weren't here. I looked up as I heard someone talk to me.

"Hinata why are you so quiet?" I heard Sasuke-kun's voice. Why was he caring about me?

"E-eh?"Gah! how do I always manage to mess up in the most stupidest situations!?

"You seem kind of lonley," he rubbed the back of his head. One of the many habits that Naruto-kun had.

"Oh well I didn't want to disturb you. I thought you wanted to see how your two teammates were like," I looked over at Naruto-kun. My heart beat sped up and I avoided his gaze while blushing. All of a sudden we heard a stomach grumble. All of our heads turned to Naruto-kun.

He sheepishly answered our not spoken question, "Heh heh I think I'm kind of hungry."

"Oy Naruto want to go to the ramen shop? I'm hungry too." Sakura-san asked him while having... a hint of a blush? No no no! This wasn't the way it was supposed to happen. I'm the one who should be asking not her! I clenched my fists while those two left.

"Hello?" Sasuke-kun waved his hand in front of my face. I looked at him with confusion.

"Can we go get something to eat I havn't had breakfest and you also didn't." Oh yeah. How did I forget about eating food?

I pondered over whether it was okay or not, he is still a traitor to the villagers eyes. Whas it even okay for a patient to go outside?

I answered him, "Sure. I know a good little cafe that barley anyone goes to but the food there is really good."

"Ok well I'm going to change then," he said as he picked up the bag of clothes that Naruto-kun and Sakura-san dropped of for him.

* * *

When we were passing by through the streets people were giving us stares. Sheesh if I were them I would be too! I looked at Sasuke-kun and noticed him walking without any care. How can just ignore everyone like that? 

"So..." Sasuke-kun spoke trying to start a conversation, "What is the place called?"

"Ah, I-it's called Imoto-chan." I said, going along with the small talk.

"Eh? What kind of food do they serve their?" he gave me on of the cutest confused looks I've ever seen. Gosh, his face look's so much different when he isn't glaring.

"Ah they serve..." We continued to talk as we walked down the street. When we finally reached Imoto-chan. I asked the waitress for a table of two. When she took one peek at Sasuke-kun she blushed and led us to our tables. She handed us our menus and ran away. Weird.

Since I already knew what I was ordering, I looked at Sasuke-kun and studied his features. Wow, he looked very han-- No no no, he isn't like that. Only Naruto-kun is. I blushed and pretended to read my menu.

"Are you two ready to order?" The waitress asked us. She was blushing as she held her little notepad and pen.

"I'll have the beef udon and a vanilla shake please." Sasuke-kun spoke out first. The waitress quickly jotted it down and looked at me.

"I'll just take the ramen and a sprite please." We handed her our menus.

"Hinata..." Sasuke-kun started, "Do you like Naruto or somethig?" I saw him hold back a smile. Was it really that obvious?

My blush grew and I looked down towards the table. I could feel his gaze upon me and I gave in, "Y-yes."

By this, it felt like my face on fire. I heard him laugh. "I-it's n-n-not funny!" I stuttered out.

"No, it's not that it's funny. It's cute how you just fluster when someone mentions his name."

Augh what is he doing to me! I can't even lift my head anymore.

Once our food came we barley ate, we just had too much fun talking. Since when did I carry out full conversations? I'm so happy that I get to see the Sasuke smiling and laughing. I wonder if this is how he would've been if it wasn't for Itachi. Would've he been the person he his at the moment? I payed for the meal and we started walking back to the hospital. I never thoguht I would feel this happy with another person besides Naruto-kun.

* * *

"Ne, Sasuke-kun," I started and looked up to him, "Do you want to go somewhere else besides the hospital?" Shoot me please. 

"Sure I wont mind. Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"Can we go to the park? It's always relaxing there." Gah why am I saying this?

"Mm, sure. I'm not that excited about going back into that hole." his face made a nasty expression.

I giggled, "Here just follow me I know the way."

We walked in silence. But not the akward icky kind. The nice and peaceful one. For some reason I feel like I can relax, and not feel so uptight. I glanced at Sasuke-kun, to see that he was looking at me. Our eyes locked for a split second before we both looked away. How emberassing...

"Wow, what is that?" I notice Sasuke-kun point to a lake with a little dock.

"That's a lake, want to go sit by it?"

"Sure."

As we got closer to the little dock I could see him tense up. "Hey are you okay Sasuke-kun?" I'm really worried...

"Huh? Oh... I'm fine don't worry about me." For some reason I don't think he is all right.

We sat side by side and we continued to look at the beautiful water before us. Who knew that a simple lake can have so many colors. I could see the sun setting in front of us. I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, I feel so relaxed. I just wish Naruto-kun was here. Bah, there I go, thinking about him again. How does he always worm his way into my thoughts? He is such a mystery to me.

* * *

**Third PoV**

"Hey," Sasuke nudged Hinata a little bit, but she was too deep into her thoughts to notice.

"Hey we have to go, it's getting late." Sasuke pushed her a little too hard and she fell into the water.

"Kya! What was that for??" Hinata asked him as she emerged from the water.

"Thats what you get for not listening to me." He stuck out his tongue at her and ran of.

As soon as Hinata stepped out of the water she felt the slight breeze come by. She unconciously hugged herself, trying to keep warm. 'Well might as well go home,' she thought, 'It's crossing the park so I might as well go through the flower beds.' She giggled to herself.

* * *

**Hinata PoV**

Ahh, it's so cold. Darn Sasuke-kun!! Why did he have to push me into the water like that? Also run of like that without even helping me.

I passed the little clearing at the park that had a bench were I'd always see couples sit. Sure on any other day I wouldn't care but know... I felt my heart ache. No! I didn't want to look. How could Sakura-san betray me like that? She knew how much I loved Naruto-kun. I bit my lip, feeling the tears starting to well up. In front of me, I saw Sakura-san and Naruto-kun... I'm so pathetic I can't even think it. Someone tapped me behind my shoulder and I looked back. My tears started to fall. The first thing I noticed was onyx eyes. Sasuke...

"Are you okay? Whats wrong?" Why is he caring what happened to me. I highly doubt he even concideres me as a friend. I ignored him and continued crying.

"... Don't ignore me." Just leave me alone already.

I heard him shift. I guess he finally figured out why I'm crying. I felt something warm cover my hand.

"Cmon, lets go you might get sick." I didn't respond to him. He helped me up to my feet.

"Oh I guess I don't know were you live," he chuckled while still holding my hand. Thank you...

I started to lead him to my house, my hand gripping his a little tighter. I absolutley ignored Haruno and Uzumaki. I just don't know what I will say when I face them tommarrow. I'm happy Sasuke-kun isn't asking me any questions. I think he knows that I'll only be hurt more if he did. I felt a smile form through my tears.

Thank you so much, Sasuke.

* * *

**-cough- I know I lied T-T.**


	3. Somethings wrong

**3rd POV**

It has been a week since Hinata spotted Naruto and Sakura on the bench. She has been purposley avoiding them. She still didn't know how she was going to face them. Sasuke has been coming out of the hospital more recently and he always went to check up on her. Something that she was thankful for. Somehow, he always managed to make her smile.

Today was a special day. Since it was the day that Sasuke Uchiha was getting discharged from the hospital. The ANBU will be following him, just in case if he gets his memory back somehow. At the moment, Hinata was going to Tsunade's building to show Sasuke to his new apartment. She walked happily through the streets, without care of anything around her. That is, until she saw Sakura and Naruto holding hands.

She froze. Not knowing what to do she stared. After a couple of seconds, Naruto turned his head and noticed her. He told something to Sakura and he started to near towards to Hinata.

"Hey Hinata! Havn't seen you in a while how've you been?" he asked in his usual cheerful voice.

At the loss of words, Hinata dumbly responded, "I-I,... I mean I-- ugh... all right."

Naruto blinked in confusion at her, "Heh Hinata! Speak clearly!"

At the moment, she remember that she had to go to the Hokage and in a rush she said, "Sorry Uzumaki! I have to go to Tsunade-sama's office!"

She left running away, knowing she was going to be late.

"That was odd. Since when did Hinata call me Uzumaki?" Naruto stared at her retreating form.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

Yay! Today I'm leaving this place! FINALLY! Ugh I'm so happy my countless days of boredom will leave! I would be doing a happy dance if I was alone. I knocked on the lady-with-big-tit's room and quietly entered. I saw another person in the room already, wearing a strange mask.

"Hello!!" I greet them cheerfully. I took of glance of titty-women. Gawd! doesn't she ever cover her vally? (a/n lol sasuke you perv stop staring!)

"Hello, Sasuke." Titty replied. I looked at the man with the mask and saw that his hair was oddly fimiliar.

"Squishy?" I leaned forward, hands behind my back, and looked at him. He visibily twitched. Hehe! Squishy was here! I couldn't contain my happines and started to try to hug him.

"Squishy!!!!" I flung my arms over him.

"NOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Squishy started to scream while I chased him around the room.

I finally lached on to his torso. He started to go berserk know! Wait...

_I'm fading?_

_

* * *

_**Sasuke POV**

What the hell. I looked at the guy in my... hands? Ugh what the fudge sticks (a/n remember K !!) is going on here? I let go of the person I was holding and quickly activated my sharingan and glared at the women with blonde hair.

"Where am I?" I hardened my glare at her.

... Tsunade... How am I in Konoha?

I searched for my sword but couldn't find it. "Kiba! Quickly hold him down!" Tsunade barked an order at him as she stood up and slamed her hands on the desk. Tch. All too quickly, Kiba was on top of me and put my hands behind my back. I tried to glare at him.

There was silence in the room. The door opened and a girl with blueish hair and lavender eyes came in.

_What's happening... to... me...?_

_

* * *

_**Sasuke POV**

Huh? What just happened? I looked at Squishy and asked, well more like ordered and yelled, "Squishy get off me!!" I whined. I struggled underneath him. I looked at Titty and begged her, "Make him get of me! I might loose my innocence!"

I notice Hinata's blush intensify and Tsunade looked at me all confused. But the worst part was, Squishy kept straddiling me!

"Kiba get off him." she slowly spoke.

"But Tsunade-sama." He began to protest.

"No buts get of him... something strange is happening." she said in a stern voice. "Ok change of plans, Hinata your going to keep an eye on Sasuke by living with him." Squishy, finally, got off me.

"Eh?" she seemed to be shocked. I frowned.

"Something strange is happening and it's dangerous to leave him alone so you will have to stay with him," she held out a paper, "This is your current address. Take all of which you will need."

"O-ok..." she fidgeted. I guess she wasn't used to living alone with another male.

* * *

"Amazing!" I scanned the room in sheer excitment! It wasn't as any other building I've seen. It actually had different colors. 

"Are we really (a/n i typed realling...) going to stay here?"

She put the stuff that she needed on the floor, "Yea."

I ran into one of the bedrooms and flopped on the sheets. God, it was so much nicer then the ones at the hospital.

A jolt ran through my body. Ugh this again what is happening? My breathing began to grow heavier. I put my hands on my head, it was pounding.

"Hinata!!" I painfully yelled out.

She came running into my room, "Sasuke-kun! What's wrong?"

I collapsed to my knees. Jesus, my heart is beating so hard. I crossed my arms over my chest and let out another painful scream.

* * *

**Hinata POV**

Ohmigosh! What is happening to Sasuke-kun. I didn't know what to do. All of a sudden, he stopped screaming and sat normally.

"Nah," he started, "Where am I?"

I looked at him puzzled, "What are you talking about Sasuke?"

He looked at me, and I unconciously shivered. His eyes held no happiness, they held no emotion at all.

He stood up and started to walk closer to me. I'm so aghast that I can't move.

"You heard what I said, where am I?"

'Darn legs move! Cmon move!!' my mind screamed as my legs were rooted to the spot. He reached out and grabbed my color. "W-who are you?" I whimpered.

He was taken aback, "I'm Sasuke, idiot. Do even call yourself a ninja?"

Tears stained my cheeks. This moment is reminding me of the way father used to treat me. I tried to push back my tears, but they started to flow out. I broke out into a myraid of sobs.

"Tch," he said in disguist. I looked at his blurry form, there's something different about him.

"S-sasuke-k-kun, why a-are you (sob) l-like this?" I stuttered out. I guess he just noticed my tears. Something hit him hard. I could see his body visibly jolt.

"H-Hinata?" he called out my name softley, it didn't hold the tone he used before.

"Why are you crying?" He let go of me. I was too stunned and collapsed to my knees, "What are you talking about? You're the one who hurt me." I couldn't surpress the feeling inside of me, I started to wail.

"W-what?" his voice sounded appalled, "No no no! I wouldn't ever hurt someone!"

I ignored him, he could be just faking all of this.

He dropped to his knees, "Please tell me this isn't true!" I brushed of my tears and looked into his eyes, he seemed so tearred apart. I don't know why I did this but, I threw my arms over his neck. Unwillingly, more tears assembled and descended my cheeks. He wrapped his arms around me and murmured, "Please, tell me... I couldn't..." I tilted my head and rested it against his shoulder. "It's OK Sasuke-kun, it wasn't _you_ who did this." I highly doubt that he believed me. I felt his arms tighten around me, guess he was really troubled.

"You don't have to lie to me..." I felt his warm breath go down my neck. Noticing how close we were to each other. I began to let go, "I'm not."

He looked at my eyes, our faces not that far away from each other.

"I see," he disentangled his arms from me. Oddly, I wish our hug could last a little longer.

"I'll promise to not hurt you again."

* * *

**whelps thats the end of this chappy! sorry it was shorter then the rest. D Hummzorz wonder whats happening to him. all in due time my pretties.**


	4. Fire

**Third Pov**

Waking up from sleep, Hinata sat up dazed. After a couple of moments, she smelled something that seemed to be very delicious. Hinata lazily got up and dressed in her usual attire and did her daily morning routine. When she reached the living room, she saw Sasuke eating some pancakes at the table.

"Good Morning," he spoke as soon as he was bout to take a bite.

"Good morning," she repeated what he had said to her.

"Ah, I made some pancakes. You can have some if you want," he said while taking another pancake from the plate.

'Eh? I didn't know Sasuke could cook.' Hinata thought as she sat down across from him and putting a pancake on her plate. (a/n zomg a plate came out of nowhere!!)

They sat in silence as they ate. It was a peaceful one so they both didn't mind. Neither were willing to start a conversation.

* * *

**Sasuke PoV**

_Ah, these are good._ I chewed the pancake carefully. I wonder what we are going to do today... I turned my head to look out the window. It was so bright. Since I felt full, I picked up my plate and washed it at the sink. Seeing that Hinata was also finished, I asked her if we could go outside. She nodded a yes to me and we went our way.

"Ano, Sasuke-kun?" I looked at her, "I need to train with my team today so... Can we go to the training grounds?" She fiddled with her hands. Heh was she just embarrassed of asking a little thing?

"Sure I don't mind. By the way can you teach me some stuff? It must be awesome to be able to do crazy jumps and turns!" I said to her cheerfully.

"Sure! Wanna run over there?" she offered me.

"Sure."

We took off at such a fast speed. For some reason, I wasn't running out of breath. As soon as we reached there, Hinata was so out of breath. She was bended down and rested her hands on her knees. I, on the other hand, was just standing there waiting for her to catch her breath.

"How -pant- are you -pant- not tired?" she asked in between breaths.

"Magic."

"Neh, thats not a real answered," I saw her sweat drop.

I chuckled lightly and saw 3 people emerge from the trees. That must be her team. My eyes almost fell out of my sockets. SQUISHY!!

They approached us and Hinata introduced me to the other team. Their sensei was Kurenai and the other kid with black glasses was Shino. Squishy looked at me while smirking.

"Hey Uchiha, want to spar?" He asked me evilly. I don't like the looks of this.

"N-no Kiba-kun! he doesn't know anything!" she pleaded him to stop in a soft voice. I love it.

I was going to reject but something took control of me, "Sure. I wouldn't mind." I felt my self grin widely in a mischievous manner.

"Heh heh, finally get pay back." he got in his fighting stance. Payback for what? He was probably anticipating me to attack him first but I didn't. I saw him get frustrated and he started to charge at me. For some reason the whole scene looked like it was going in slow motion for me. His punches were slow and easy to predict.

I was only avoiding the many punches and kicks he was throwing at me. We stood far apart from each other and I could clearly see that he was irritated.

"Cmon! Attack you wuss!" Oh no he did not JUST call me that.

I smirked. My legs moved automatically and I was behind him in a split second. I aimed for the back of his neck and he barley dodged it.

"W-what the-!?" He didn't have time to say anything as I quickly sped behind him again, aiming a kick at his back. He caught my leg and sent me high in the sky.

_Dammit do the signs_, huh? who was that voice? And what signs? Before I could figure out anything I felt my hands move by themselves. They were going so fast that it seemed as a blur.

"_Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu!"_ All of a sudden, large massive dragons heads aimed at Squishy. But, I didn't stop there.

_"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!"_

_Ram, horse, snake, dragon, rat, ox, tiger._

_"Katon: Karyuu Endan!!"_

All this fire is giving me a headache. I watched as all the flames beneath me died out and I could see Squishy barley standing. He had some major burns. I landed on my feet, my chakra barley waisted. I smirked, "Cmon you can't even escape that?"

I don't know what is possessing me to say these things.

Squishy looked up at me with a hard glare, he was clutching his side. A voice shook me back to myself.

"Sasuke-kun stop!" I turned... Hinata... she was crying. Oh no, I hurt her again, and I also hurt someone else in the process.

My surroundings seemed to come back and I look at Squishy, terrified. Hinata ran to him and she quickly took him to the hospital.

"Why did you do that?" a guy with black hair asked me. What was his name... oh yeah! Shino.

"Normally, a person with amnesia wouldn't remember how to perform such complicated jutsus." He spoke to me in a serious tone.

"Yeah yeah what ever." I simply shrugged it off.

"How can you say that? You almost burnt someone alive you-"

* * *

I blinked for a second and I saw Shino on the ground. He was bleeding from the mouth and he had major bruises on him. These guys in masks were restraining me and... 

Hinata... I saw her looking at me... looking at me with fear. What just happened? I'm so confused why does this keep on happening to me? I tried to keep my tears inside of me. Somehow one managed to slip out. I was taken away.

* * *

**Hinata PoV**

It has been a few weeks since the 'incident'. I paced in front of Shino's room back and forth. How in the world did he get 4 broken ribs, 2 broken arms and sprained ankles? It was just impossible. I didn't even know how to confront him. I stopped pacing and reached out my hand for the knob. Taking a deep breath I pulled the door open. I noticed that he was awake and he had his glasses on. He should seriously take of those things.

"Hello Hinata, nice to see you." He turned his head to me and spoke in a mono tone voice.

"H-hello Shino-kun." I slightly stuttered, "W-when did you wake up?"

"Just a few days ago." There was a silence after that. We didn't really bother to say much to each other. I could tell he always preferred the quietness.

"Well, I should get going," I said while glancing at the clock. Shino nodded.

I was walking down the busy streets of Konoha when an anbu appeared in front of me. It was Kiba.

"Hello," I greeted him.

"Hinata, appear at the detention block. Now." he sounded urgent. With a puff of a smoke he vanished.

I raced to the block as fast as I could. I didn't understand what was happening but Kiba sounded so serious. He was rarely like this so I knew I had to go full speed. As soon as I got there, the door burst open and smoke came out. I gulped and took my chances, I ran inside.

* * *

When I got inside I could see several anbu's trying to hold somebody down. But, it wasn't working. 

"Dammit get off me!" a voice growling, I could barley recognize it.

"_Katon: Yakedo Hi!"_

A spiral of flame erupted and the anbu jumped away from the person. I could clearly see who it was. Sasuke Uchiha. I saw him struggle for a few seconds.

I could barley hear his voice, "_Manako... Heki..._"

* * *

**Sorry I felt like making it short. Um for the last two jutsus that sasuke made, they're made up xD. Yakedo means burn and Hi means flame. Not sure if it's right though ; and Manako means eye and Heki means pierce. AGAIN not sure if it's right. **

* * *


	5. Leaving

**Hinata PoV**

A week has happened since the... incident. Sasuke was put behind bars when the captured him. For some reason it was bothering me that he wasn't home. I wasn't even aloud to visit him, they think I'll get hurt. Sighing, I walked on the road leading to the Hokage's building. Tsunade summoned me for something that I don't even know. Talk about frustrating. She always tells if it's a mission or something. I finally arrived at the place. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door.

"Hokage-sama," I bowed as I said her earned name.

"Ah Hinata, good timing." She spoke as she sat back on her chair.

"What was I requested for?" I asked her, my voice was monotone.

"Follow me," As she got up I followed her. We were walking towards the Jail Block. My heart beat with anticipation, hoping that I would get to see Sasuke again. Tsunade opened a dark door and the instant she did so, thousands of screams erupted from the cells.

"Get me out of here!"

"No me first!"

Tsunade ignored all of their demands and continued to walk forward. I gave wary glances at the men and women inside the cells. They all looked terrible. I couldn't look at them anymore so I gazed at the floor.

"Step back," Tsunade commanded me.

"Hai."

She did some hand seals which I couldn't make out because they were so fast. The wall started to melt away and another door appeared. Tsunade put her finger on a little black object and it started to glow light green. The door successfully opened, yet there was still traps. Maybe this is the place where they put all the dangerous people. Tsunade deactivated all the concealed traps and we walked forward, down the eerie hall. Our footsteps could be heard, echoing through the long hall.

"Stop," she raised a hand in front of me. I glanced towards her, she was picking out a key from a key ring. I was surprised that she could seeing that there was so many of them. She placed on of the keys inside a hole and the whole wall started to rise.

She eyed me, I guess this was an order to go forward, with out her. I hesitantly started to walk. I walked for what seemed 10 minutes before I heard a rattle. I gasped in fear as I took a step back. But, since Tsunade requested ME to go through here, I guess I had no choice but to move forward. As I paced forward, I heard slight coughs coming from the end of the hall.

* * *

**Sasuke PoV**

Hell. That's what I went through. Hell. I'm chained up in some place I don't know for absolutely no reason. I opened my eyes and saw darkness. I haven't seen light in such a long time. Hearing slight footsteps my head perked up. I tried to pick up the faint steps, they were coming towards me. I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep. Hopefully, they won't give me anymore drugs. Hopefully hopefully hopefully.**  
**

* * *

**Hinata PoV  
**

This is it, I came to the final door. It was pretty obvious because it said final right on top. I mustered up my courage and opened the door.

I could feel my face being drained from color.

I gasped in horror and shouted, "Sasuke-kun!!!" I rushed towards him. He was chained up. Hands were raised above his head (imagine being crucified, having your hands like that expect their raised and in chains.) His feet weren't touched the floor. They too, were chained up.

"Sasuke-kun!!" I shouted again. I felt hot tears sting my cheeks. This treatment wasn't right!!

He weakly spoke out, "H-Hinata? What are you doing here?"

He slowly opened his eyes, they seemed hazy. I stepped towards him and examined his face. He seemed dirty, and had a lack of sleep. I could see the hollowness in his eyes. As I was going to answer, Tsunade came.

"Hinata don't touch him." she strictly told me.

I turned to her, "B-but it's not fair to do this to him!"

"Hinata, this was a request from the elders." I watched her as she pulled a needle, that hard a strange color to it. "Inject him." she said as she held it out to me.

My eyes widened in shock. No! I couldn't!!

"NO!!!" I closed my eyes as I screamed.

"Hinata, you have to." Tsunade said in a stern voice.

* * *

**Sasuke Pov**

I'm so weak. I can't do anything. Hinata is being forced to inject some drugs into me. I can clearly see that she doesn't want to. I heard a slight humming sound in the back of my head. My mind collapsed.

* * *

**Sasuke PoV  
**

"Leave her alone," I glared at Tsunade. I had enough of this. I started to curl up into a ball, pulling the chains with me.

_Creak, creak creak_

I could feel the chains started to loosen.

_Creak creak creak_

Just a little bit more!

_Cashing clang_

Panting heavily I finally broke free from the chains. Tsunade seemed to be ready to fight. Ugh, I didn't have time for this. I looked over to the other girl. Somehow, my heart picked up a faster pace then usual. I couldn't look at her without having a funny feeling in my chest.

I took a step forward and felt how much my strength had been diminished. I strained my muscles in attempt to use my maximum speed. I appeared in front of Tsunade. She didn't have time to react as I started to choke her. She was gasping and coughing for air. I could see that she was starting to drool.

"S-Stop Sasuke-kun!" A frightened voice beside me spoke out. I turned to the speaker and noticed that it was the girl again. For some reason, looking at her made me feel at peace. Like nothing in the world will ever disturb me again. I noticed that the woman was unconscious so I dropped her on the floor without showing a bit of care. I grabbed the girls hand and we started to run down the hall.

We both stepped on a couple of booby traps. Shurikens and Kunais flew at us in all directions. The floor collapsed on us. Rocks were thrown down from the ceiling. The girl behind me stumbled most of the time. She finally tripped over a rock. Shit! Before she collided with the floor, I picked her up bridle style. I could feel her hands clench my shirt in fear. We finally made it out of the hall and into the Jail Block. The cells began to scream, cheering me on.

"Go Uchiha!"

"Escape this hole!"

Odd, they weren't begging to be freed. As soon as we got outside, I placed her back on her legs. I smirked slightly and gently closed my eyes.

* * *

**Sasuke PoV**

Were am I? I opened my eyes but I couldn't see anything. Black everything was black. I felt a presents beside me. Not knowing who it is, I swiftly turned around.

"Who are you?!" I yelled out.

The person was taken aback, "Sasuke-kun, it's me what are you talking about."

That voice... I could recognize it anywhere.

"H-Hinata?" I stuttered out. Not believing she was still here. I took a step forward and felt grass beneath my bare feet. I figured we somehow got out of the Jail Block. I reached out to touch her face but, what seemed like her hand stopped me. She gently lowered my palm, "Sasuke-kun, everything will be all right."

Hearing her voice I couldn't stop myself. I threw my arms over her shoulders and embraced her tightly. I could feel hot tears forming and slipping out of my eyes.

"Hinata, I'm so happy you're all right." She didn't hug me back.

"Sasuke..." I noticed that she dropped the 'kun' from my name, "You choked the Hokage. She is unconscious laying on the floor of where you were imprisoned." Her voice came out strict and yet soft at the same time.

"W-what are you talking about?" I backed away and put my hands on her shoulders. "I can't ever do anything like that!"

She made no reply.

"But more importantly, why can't I see you?" I started to shake her gently.

"W-what?" I could hear the nervousness in her voice.

"I can't see you."

(A/n sorry to interrupt you guys. As i was writing this i was thinking. Why the hell isn't Hinata like hitting Sasuke or anything? seriously come on! he frickin choked the Hokage. Aka like the president to us! I mean i would seriously slap him across the face and run back to help her. Who here agrees with me?)

"Sasuke follow me," she said as she grabbed my hand. She started to lead me to some place I didn't know. I tried to not stumble over any rocks or roots the came by.

"Hinata were are we going?" I finally asked.

"To our home."

"Why?"

"We are packing up."

"For what?"

"We are leaving Konoha."

* * *

_Narration_

_That night, Hinata and Sasuke packed up their most needed belongings and left Konoha without a second thought. Tsunade was later discovered by the ANBU members. Her throat suffered no damages. A team squad was set out to find Sasuke and Hinata. Both were never found. After 5 years, they finally came back._

* * *

**Right right right. The time skip is now coming. Sorry :P. When i was typing this up again, i was wondering why Hinata left Konoha. I mean, everyone she knew was there. I guess she really cared about sasuke -shrug- if you were thinking that, that is your answer right there.**_  
_


	6. AN: Review comments

**Here are some review comments...**

**Sisters of Disconsolation: Thanks :D**

**Lil-Insanegel: Lol yea, I 3 OOC sasuke**

**KibaIsHOTT: lol yea the squishy thing made me laugh when i was in bed (I think my story plots while trying to fall asleep xD)**

**daydream14: Lol YAY FOR BI POLAR FREAKOS! -cough- i didn't say freakos! it was a typo yes that right!**

**shinee-pebbles: Yea i kinda rushed it that's why it's fast paced. But i wanted to get this stupid prologue or w/e you call it out of my way. Yes it was the beginning. Now it's going to have a breather and be slower lol.**

**And everyone else thanks for reviewing. I got too lazy and didn't feeling like commenting on others. Yes! Surrender to the laziness!! **


End file.
